New Ghost in Town
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: There's a new girl in town. Except she has a big secret. But as Danny Fenton falls for her could it mean more danger more Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I was bored so I made this up. First Danny Phantom fic. also unlike the show the characters won't be wearing the same thing everyday. It's just-whatever. READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP**

* * *

It started out as a normal day for Danny Fenton - a half ghost boy also known as Danny Phantom- , Tucker Foley -Danny's technology & girl obsessed best friend - ,and Sam Manson -Danny's gothic vegetarian best friend. The three were walking down the street of Amity Park discussing random things on their way to Casper High School.

"So Danny any new ghost sightings?" Sam asked Danny. It was obivious to everyone that the goth had a crush on the boy a whle ago. However these past few days she has been questioning her crush. She hadnt been feeling anything different around him but around someone she would have never imagined.

"Nah just the usually stuff dad picks up." Danny replied walking up the school's stairs. The ghost boy was about to say something but stopped when his ghost sense went off." UH oh looks like we got trouble."

The trio looked around the school but everything looked normal. The jocks were bullying the nerds, the cheerleaders were fixing their makeup. Nothing out of order. _That's weird then why did my ghost sense go off? _Danny thought.

"Fenton!" exclaimed causing the trio's attention to turn. Sam & Tucker looked at Danny worriedly. Danny wasn't exactly Lancer's favorite student-no scratch that he didn't even make it in the top 20. So for him to call Danny was out of line.

"Yea ." Danny answered.

"I need you to show Casper high's new student around."

"Um...why me? I mean I have to get to class right guy- guys." Danny turned around to see Sam & Tucker running to class shooting apolgetic smiles. _Great they just left me here. Now I have to show some new kid who will probably end up being a jerk. Great! Not. _Lancer slightly smirked as someone crept up behind him. "Good I'll go get he- Ahh."

The new student jumped up from behind him and scared Lancer. I like them already. He thought.

"Grapes of Wrath!" Lancer exclaimed. He turned around to see the new student smiling innocently at him. "Danny this is Lily Vixen. Lily this is Danny, he is the one who will be showing you around today." As he was about to leave he bent down to tell Lily something "If he says something crazy tell me."

Lancer left leaving the two alone in a hallway. Using this time Danny checked Lily out. _She seems familiar._ She was an average height girl with light loose curled brown hair that surrounded her heart shaped face and piercing green eyes. All which complemented her tan. She was dressed in a off the shoulder grey top with jean shorts and converse. _She's pretty._ Danny thought.

"So what kind of stuff do you like?" Danny asked.

"Um... Music,Books,Shoes,Clothes,and secrets."

"Cool."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"An astronaut."

"That's so cool. You'd be a pretty good astronaut." Danny blushed and walked Lily to her first class. Turns out they have every class together.

**~Lunch~**

"Okay so now it's Lunch so follow me." Danny said as the petite girl followed him.

"This school is pretty awesome."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my old school didn't have a soda machine."

"Where did you go to school before?"

"Um...a small private school in the upper north. Hey are we there yet?"

"Almost. So I'll see you soon."

"Why?"

"Okay to be honest me and friends are exactly the kind of people you want to hang with. And you are pretty enough to sit with Dash & his friends."

"Dash, you mean the blonde football snob."

"Yup."

"Well I rather sit with you." She smiled. Danny smiled back when his ghost sense went off. Luckily at this time Lily decided to get a soda. _Really Now? Of all times. _Danny thought.

"Hey I have to...use the bathroom be right back." He raced off in the opposite direction to see the box ghost. _Are you serious?_

"Hey Boxxy." Danny exclaimed. The box ghost turned around with an evil smile. "I am the box ghost!"

"Yea yea can we hurry this up I have to show someone around."'Danny muttered. The box ghost ignored him and began throwing boxes at the teen. He moved around them and with the Box ghost distracted Danny trapped him in a box. Oh the irony! Making sure no one was near he opened up and portal and threw the ghost in. "I'll be back!"

"Yep don't count on it."

* * *

"So where do you and your friends usually sit?" Lily asked Danny as they walked in the cafeteria. The girl was a little nervous at meeting Danny's friends,sure he was a nice guy but what about his friends.

"Over there, come on." Danny grabbed her hand and walked them over to Sam and Tucker. "Hey Guys this is Lily. Lily these are my friends Sam and Tucker."

"Hi Lily!" Tucker tried to be smooth. From what Lily could sense was that he acted like a player but was a sweet kid none the less.

"Hey Lily." The goth said. She shook her hand. She seemed like a nice person under all that gothiness. Sam didn't like Lily. Don't get her wrong Lily seemed nice,but she thought she was only using Danny until some kind of popular came by. _Ehh I give her a week before she becomes a snob._

"Hey Guys-" Lily said but her phone beeped. "Sorry I got to take that." She left. When she out of earshot Sam looked at Danny. "I don't like her."

"You don't know her." Danny argued.

"Do you?" Sam countered.

"No but she's sweet." Danny said.

"I hate to say this but I agree with Sam we shouldn't say too much until we know more about her. And I know how we can figure out more." Danny looked at his tech friend curiosity written all over his face. Tucker pulled out his PDA and searched up Lily Vixen. "We look at her mybook page."

Danny looked hesitant but agreed. They were right they didn't know much about her. But something deep inside Danny told him to trust her. He leaned over and looked at the screen. It showed a picture of Lily smiling. See all normal. From what many others wrote he could see she was very well liked. Her page seemed normal. Just basic info. But Danny noticed something the others didn't. She never wrote about moving here to Amity. Just wrote I'll miss you all. _That's weird. Eh not need to tell Tucker & Sam._

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Lily ask as she walked in.

"Nothing." They replied.

* * *

Lily bid goodbye to Danny,Sam,and Tucker as school ended. The trio were going to Danny's house to look up some ghost stuff. Lily walked off Casper High school grounds and headed to her home. Well she couldn't really call it that. But whatever.

Lily walked up to a two story Blue House with a white fence surrounded it. The house had a certain vintage style to it. She opened the fence lock,went in, and quickly shut it. The smell of flowers in full bloom immediately filled her senses. She smiled and walked up the stairs. Taking out her key she went into her house. Flinging her bag to the floor she lied down on one of the couches. Turning on the TV she saw the new talking about the great hero Danny Phantom. A look of disgust crossed her face. Don't get her wrong Danny Phantom is a good guy and pretty cute too it's just...

_Being a ghost isn't all that great._

* * *

**Well...should I continue or not? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well I have MCAS tomorrow so probably not gonna update. So read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP just Lily**

* * *

Yup you read right. Lily Vixen is half ghost. However no one in the ghost world knows except - well that person doesn't matter. You'll are probably wondering what happened. So here it goes.

_It was about 3 years ago back when Lily was 13. Her whole life she was well liked and adventurous. She was just wondering around when she spotted an old warehouse. Naturally being the explorer she is she quietly walked to the warehouse. There was a little hole for her to walk through. Crouching she stepped through. __Well that wasn't so hard._

_"Hello?" She called out. No one answered. A gleam of light shined through the wall. Walking closer she saw a weird machine. The door was open. The girl peeked in the door when someone pushed her in and slammed the door. She banged on the door yelling for someone to save her. The someone just laughed._

_"You'll be a wonderful addition Vixen." That's when lights exploded through her eyes. She fell to the floor. A few moments after she awoke. The someone was gone so she quietly walked out. Nothing about her was different. But she was scared. She went to walk outside but it was pouring rain. She needed to get home. _

_As she was walking a large man dressed in an orange jumpsuit noticed her. "Are you alright?" She nodded her head. She wasn't okay she was cold and she was hungry. The man took out an apple and a poncho. "Here take these."_

_"Thank you." She mumbled. She ran to her house._

Through the 2 years she expected nothing would happen but when she turned 14 she started noticing herself reappearing and then disappearing. Looking more research on it she found out she was a halfa. Half ghost half girl. As soon as her parents heard they threw her out of the house. They wanted a normal life. So she was sent to live with her grandma in Amity Park. However her grandma couldn't be there all the time since she had her job. So Lily usually spent her days alone.

Lily couldn't stay in the house anymore. _I'll go to the mall._

* * *

"I'm just saying there's something weird about her." Sam said. Danny rolled his eyes at Sam. As soon as the three entered the mall food court she went on a non stop ramble about how there was something off about her.

"Sam you are starting to sound paranoid." Tucker muttered. Sam glared.

"Well-" Danny spotted Lily walking into the mall. "Um I'll be right back."

Lily walked into the food court and sat down at a table for two. She went up to buy some fries and quickly sat down. She couldn't help but feel uneasy. As if someone was watching her. She snapped her head at the sound of her name."Lily!"

She turned around to see Danny. A smile graced her face. Her first day at Casper High he was the only one nice to her. "Hey Danny. Come sit!"

Danny sat down and the two began talking. "So Danny,what do you and your friends do for fun?"

"Just hang out. That's a pretty necklace." Danny said referring to the music note necklace around her neck. Lily picked it up and put in her shirt. "It was a gift from some friend."

Truth was she didn't know who gave it to her. A couple days after she turned ghosty a packet arrived to her. No name. No return address. She put it on when she realized the necklace help keep her ghost powers in check.

"Cool." Danny's ghost senses went off. Lily felt dread wash over her. That was her ghost sense. Danny quickly made up an excuse and walked out with Sam & Tucker trailing behind him.

* * *

"I'm going ghost!" Danny Fenton exclaimed as he turned into Danny Phantom. He flew around the mall when he saw who he was looking for. Vlad Masters.

"Vlad?"

"Hello Daniel." He calmly spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"You have a viper in your mist". **(1)** And he disappeared. Danny was left wondering. _What did he mean by that._ For one thing Vlad was not a trustworthy guy but the way he spoke it make Danny wonder.

_A Viper in your mist?_

* * *

**So yeah. Hey if no one is reading this then ill probably end it. Oh let's clear things up.**

**1) Got it from HOA (House of Anubis)**

**Til next time-A**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I feel like this is just me. But I seem to be hating Sam more and more. I love her feminist self but I'm beginning to hate her. So maybe in this story I'll make her a bitch but IDK. READ REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

For the whole night Danny kept thinking about what Vlad said. _A viper in your mist? What does that mean? _And should he trust him? True Vlad try to trick him before but how he said it so calming almost as warning him still freak him out. What if he was after his family? Mom? Dad? Jazz? Sam? Tucker? Lily?

_Lily._

A small smile crossed his lips as he thought of the pretty girl. She was a mystery to him. She had the looks to be a popular yet she choose to hang out with them. _Lily Fenton has a good ring._

* * *

The next morning Lily jumped out from bed. She quickly made her bed and began to dress. A black and white striped tank top with red shorts and small black heel boots. Making sure he hair was fine she went to the kitchen.

Looking through her bag she found various posters that people handed to her. Most of them to join some clubs. _Math club, French club, Sibuna, Cheerleading, Cooking class, gymnastics, choir, wood shop...wait Gymnastics and Choir. Oooh me like. _She picked up a pen and began filling out the applications. She could be a cheerleader but they are stuck up snobs.

As she walked up the stairs of Casper High she couldn't help but feel someone watching her. It was creepy. Like she could feel the heated star at the back of her head. But when she turned around no one was there. She was walking to class alone. Since she couldn't find Danny. She knew Sam didn't like her and just a little bit of her wanted to tell Sam to stick it up her ass.

Lily began twirling her hair as she walked the halls. It was free period so she decided to put in her applications. First gymnastics. She entered the room and shut the door. Walking quietly she dropped off her application.

Gymnastics has come easily to her. Especially being half ghost it came in handy. Seeing no one around she took off her heels. She grabbed some powder and put it on her hands and put it back. Tying her hair in a ponytail she went to the balance beam. Stepping on it carefully she started to walk. Then didn't a cartwheel. Then a front flip. All landing carefully. A door opened. She quickly did a backflip off the balance beam, picked up her heels and climbed up the nearest bleach stand. Once it was clear she came down put her heels on and went to the choir room.

Ah. Choir. She always liked singing. It helped her through the hard times. Now the choir room was beautiful. It was spotless with many chairs facing the board and a wooden stool. Dropping her application she noticed an air guitar. Picking it up she began to strum up a tune. She sang in accoustic.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_ (Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_ Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

She stop when she heard something fall. Whipping her head a book fell from its case. Putting the air guitar away she put the book back in its place. _Lilly_. A voice whispered. _I'm coming to get you. _

Scared, Lily ran out of the room. Her brunette hair whipping around her. She stopped when the bell rung. It was lunch. She went to her locker and opening it. Various pictures of L.O.V.E were posted. She loved love but those were her initials. Lily Olivia Vixen and she couldn't remember her other name. Her parents never told her. Closing her locker she went to the lunchroom.

"Lily! There you are!" She turned to see Danny. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"I'm here. So where is Sam and Tucker."

"Working on a project. So it's just us."

"Okay." The two sat and began eating. Talking about random things they were having fun. As Danny finished his funny story about his Dad a voice whispered. _A viper in your mist._

* * *

School was done. So Lily began walking to the mall. She had no one at home so why should she go back. She ran to the mall and went to the cute store. Buying many cute outfits. She was now dressed in a pink dress with a jean jacket on top. Carrying her bags she bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it!" The voice exclaimed.

"You bumped into me." Lily said. It was Sam. Sam glared. She didn't like Lily. "What are you doing here?"

"Buying clothes. What about you?"

"Hanging out with my friends."

"Oh cool. Well buh bye." Lily said. She walked past Sam and headed outside. What was Sam's problem. _Why is she being a bitch? I haven't done anything wrong. Uh oh._ Her ghost sense went off. "Damn it."

She hid behind some trash cans putting her clothes on the ground. She transformed. Her once pink dress was now a black tank top with red fire seams at the bottom with tight matching pants. Her hands where clocked in black fingerless gloves. Her once brown hair was now a soft red and her green eyes were now a deep shade of purple. Different from any other ghost she looked up.

It was her nemisis Thrasher. Thrasher was a ghost with pale skin. Bulging muscles, neon green hair matching his eyes and dressed in dark clothing. However he had these tattoos of every ghost he's injured, killed, or put in the hospital. However he had a weakness he couldn't turn invisible unless someone old him to. And she was going to use that.

"Thrasher." She growled. He charged throwing ecto plasm at her. She ducked. And flew up. He smirked and beckoned her to come any closer. She threw her power and he ducked. My plans working. He was a old fighter but to cocky. He picked her by her neck and threw her into a trash can. "EW."

She zoomed back up sent another powerball. He ducked and kicked her face. She felt only a little pain as she whispered "buh bye." Her powerball was coming back and it stuck Thrasher to the wall. He picked him by his tail and flung him away. He yelled. "She's coming for you."

"Yea. I'm so scared." She mocked and flew down to change back. There now I'm good. Her ghost form was gone. And she was her regular self. _Thank god no one notice-_

"Oh no." She saw familiar blue eyes.

"Danny." She whispered.

* * *

**There. Now this might be a short story because I have no inspiration and want it done. But don't worry I'm finishing it. I hope. Bye-A**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here we are. New chapter. REVIEW.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DP but Lily and Thrasher.**

* * *

"Danny." She whispered.

Danny blinked his eyes. He couldn't believe it. The sweet girl he met was a half ghost. Sam and Tucker stood behind their friend watching with questioning eyes. Sam glared at Lily and smirked. _I knew she was trouble._ Tucker just couldn't believe it. Lily a halfa.

As soon as Danny's ghost sense went off he ran searching for the ghost. When he spotted it he was straight going to attack by transforming behind the dumpster when someone was already there.

Lily.

Danny saw the ghost eyeing her as if it was going to attack. And before Danny could go ghost she transformed into this ghost. Her soft brunette hair was now red and her girly style was now gothic like his.

"Let me explain." She started but Danny's betrayed eyes stopped her.

"I thought you were my friend. See you around Lily." He said as he went invisible and flew away. Lily almost let her shock out. _He was a halfa._ Sam and Tucker stood there.

"Are you going to let me explain." Lily said. Tucker was about to let her explain herself when Sam went up to her.

"I always knew you were trouble. I'm just glad Danny sees that too" She spat and stormed off with Tucker. Lily glared at them. _What is that bitch's problem? And why are they mad at me? Danny a freakin halfa too. They have no right to be mad with me._

Lily let out a growl as a ghostly figure behind some hidden trashcans laughed darkly. She flew away.

* * *

The next day they completely avoided Lily. She walked into the halls of Casper high and as soon as the trio caught sight of her they went the other way. Lily rolled her eyes. _Whatever. Let me leave me. _She then went to the bathroom to check herself.

She looked into the mirror. Her eyes filled with anger and hurt. Anger that they wouldn't let her explain. Hurt that the first person who opened up to her now avoided her. She bit her lip and re adjusted her outfit. A grey glittery top with tan shorts and wedges. Her hair was down in soft waves.

_Ping_. Her phone went.

She looked down to open it. 2 new messages. Sh opened the first one it was from the choir club. _Lily Vixen we are happy to announce that you have been accepted into our club._

"SQUEEE!" She went and opened the next one. It was from the gymnastics team. _Lily Vixen we are proud to announce..._ She got in! Lily jumped up in excitement. Closing her phone she went to class.

* * *

As lunch came around she entered the cafeteria. She had a problem. Where would she sit? Normally she would sit with Danny and Sam and Tucker. But it looks like they aren't over the whole halfa thing. Mainly since Sam kept glaring at her in Home Ec. _God seriously that bitch needs to get over herself_.

"Lily! Over here!" Lily moved her head to see Starr, vice cheerleader waving her over. She smiled and walked to her. Star and her had become good friends into math class. Normally she would work with Tucker but...well you know. Star had ask her to work with her. Lily learned that Star was actually a very smart girl.

"Hey Star."

"Lily come on sit." Star scooted over and Lily sat down. She felt okay. Sure they were nice people but they weren't actually friends. Star put her hair in a ponytail and smiled at Lily.

"So I heard that you got into gymnastics."

"Yea I did." She said.

"So Lily where are you from?" A Spanish accent asked. She turned to see Paulina sitting right next to her. Lily mentally freaked. What can she say. "Cali."

Paulina smiled and took out her phone. Lily mentally high fived herself. Noticing Paulina with a dreamy look on her face. _What is she looking at? _"Why so smiley Paulina?"

"It's just the ghost boy." She cooed. Lily almost choked. Ghost _boy? What the fu-_ "Can I see?"

Paulina lifted her iPhone 5 from below and shoes Lily. Before going into rambling about how cute he was. There he was. Snow White hair. Glowing green eyes. A black suit with a white D on it. Danny Fenton. Well as Paulina knew him Ghost Boy.

"Isn't he cute?" Paulina asked.

"He's something alright." She muttered. The pretty Hispanic looked back on her phone. Star leaned down to Lily. "She gets like that about Danny Phantom."

"Oh." _Danny Phantom. PHANTOM. What he couldn't of come up with a more original name. PHANTOM! FENTON! Can these people not see the similarities. Ugh some people._

* * *

And that how Lily's life was like for the next two weeks. Go to school. Eat with the populars. Monday & Tuesday for gymnastics and Wednesday & Thursdays for Choir. For those two weeks she had no ghost mess with her. But not because she scared them. But because of Danny.

Even though he was mad at her he couldn't see her get hurt. So whenever Lily was out with her 'friends' he would make sure the ghosts were away. But she never knew that. Right now she was in the bathroom fixing her lipgloss.

"Oooh you so know Dash likes you." Star gushed at Paulina. Paulina simply laughed heartily. "Of course he would I'm Paulina."

"Don't get a big ego there Paulie." Lily teased. The three girl giggled. Lily looked at them ever since she started hanging out with them, they became much nicer. Paulina and Star excused themselves as they left.

"Wow Paulie? Looks like you became a class A bitch." Sam muttered walking out of the stall. Lily took a deep breath.

"You would know a lot about that Manson wouldn't you?" Lily said. Sam glared.

"God I knew you were fake."

"Well it takes one to know one."

"What?"

"You act like some big goth I-dont-care-about-anything girl but you're really a insecure girl." She said back. Paulina and Star walked back in. Sam glared. She hated people calling her insecure. So she slapped Lily. Lily caught her hand.

"Wouldn't you just want to get to the hair pulling?" She smirked and walked out with the two cheerleaders congratulating her.

* * *

It was finally Friday and school had just let out. Lily began to walked to the mall when she heard someone following her. She ran behind the dumpster when she spotted her. A ghost.

Pale skin. Teal blue hair that looked like fire. A black rocker outfit and grey biker boots. Lily let out a growl. _Seriously now a ghost_? She heard a noise behind her. Turning around she saw Thrasher.

_They tricked her._

_She was trapped._

* * *

**That's it. So school almost out. And yea might not be able to update. So bye. -A**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay people who are worried about Sam. CALM DOWN! Okay I know what I'm doing with this story. Okay. And I told you I thought of it in the AN. Okay, I figured out what I will do. This IS A DANNY/O.C. I added Sam and Tucker because they were INVOLVED WITH MY STORY! So if you don't like it you can just leave this story! Hmmmph! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**.

* * *

_I'm an idiot. Why didn't I see this coming? Gah I'm going to die. I'm going to die alone!_ Lily let out a whimper as the ghost girl came closer. A vicious smirk took over her face. "I'm glad you could come."

Lily turned to see Sam walking towards them. She came up to Lily and threw her into a trashcan. Lily landed with her body first earning a grunt. "Sam what the hell?"

"I'm not Sam pathetic girl." She muttered. Sam or whoever the hell it was glowed their eyes green and laughed darkly. Like a man. _OMG she's possessed._

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"I'm going to the bathroom." Sam said and headed off. Her black hair was put into a ponytail. Her phone beeped. New text. It was from Lily. It was a picture of her smiling. Sam was wrong about Lily. She was genuinely sweet. __Nice kid.__ Entering the bathroom She washed her face when she heard someone hit the floor. Turning around. Nothing. She turned back._

_"Hello Samantha." The ghost purred. Sam quickly ran for the door but it was too late. The ghost trapped her into a wall and took over her body. She left the bathroom and Danny and Tucker approached her._

_"Sam my ghost sense went off. Come on!" Danny rushed outside. Tucker soon followed. Sam laughed darkly as her eyes glowed. __Stupid ghost boy._

_End of Flashback._

* * *

"You possessed her?" Lily shouted. "So that wasn't her, for the past 2 weeks?"

"No." The ghost girl laughed. Lily bit her lip trying to contain her anger. She couldn't believe this. Of all places they had to possess her somewhat Friend. When she was younger she always had to worry about her friends not getting hurt. Not this time.

Lily growled as she transformed. She charged as the ghost girl and she stepped back. Lily hit the wall. Ugh. She slumped down. Picking herself up she glared at the ghost girl.

"Who are you?" She spat. _She looks familiar._

"Ember." She smirked. "What did you think that E in your name stood for."

"How in the hell did you know that?" Lily snapped. Ember laughed as well did the others. The pale skin next to her eyes crinkling in bittersweet laughter. _Why the hell are they laughing? What's so damn funny?_

"Lily, who do you think pushed you into the ghost machine." Lily stopped breathing. It was her. She turned lily into a ghost. She felt weak. She wanted to attack but she was afraid. She turned her what else could she do. Ember smiled as she threw Lily into a fence covered in ectoplasm. Lily cut her shoulder. Whimpering in pain she quietly crawled away and hid behind some trashcans.

"Lily?" A voice whispered. It was Danny and Tucker. Lily didn't hear them. She was to set on the ghosts at hand. Gathering all her courage she stood up. Thrasher had his back turned so she kicked him sending him to Ember.

Ember ducked and took out her guitar. Lets use new technology. She had pimped up her guitar for it to control half ghosts. About to press a chord she was punched in the back and sent to the floor without her guitar. Tucker quickly trapped her in the thermos. Thrasher growled and put Lily in a headlock stopping her invisibility.

Danny turned invisible and shot out a power. Thrasher fell. And again Tucker did his things. Lily tumbled to the floor. "Don't touch her."

"Danny?" She asked. "Why are you helping me?"

"Even though I'm mad at you I don't want you to get hurt." Lily blushed a little but it went away quick. Sam or whoever was coming up from behind him. "Danny! Watch out."

Danny turned invisible as a power shot at him. Missing him it hit a trashcan. "Sam what are you doing?"

"I'm not Sam Ghost boy." Sam transformed into a big biker ghost. With bulging muscles green flaming hair. _Ugh does Ember have a boyfriend. _Lily thought. The real Sam fell from 4 feet off the ground and Lily quickly catches her. Sam open her eyes to see Lily and her floating. "You're a Hal-"

"I'll explain later." She said and put her on the ground. She returned to Danny.

"Skulker." He said.

"Okay how many ghosts do you know." Lily asked. _First that dumb Box ghost, Ember, and skunker. Lol I'm funny._

"Do you want to talk or do you wanna kick some butt." Danny said. Lily agreed fight. Danny shot out a power as did Skulker. The two began fighting while Lily crept behind him. Danny and Skulker were now sending out punches as Skulker grabbed Danny's two shoulders. Sensing her time she grabbed him by his tail and flung him to the awaiting Tucker thermos.

"Yes! Score for the Tuck man." He did a dance. The two halfa laughed. Sam looked in wonder what happened as Lily approached her. "I'm sorry for everything I said."

She turned to the rest of them. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys."

"I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder before. I was just cautious about you." Lily smiled and was about to take off her red hair flowing in the wind.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked.

"To circus burger." She said.

"Mind if I join?" Danny asked a nervous smile on his face. Lily nodded and the two flew away to some little date.

"I give them a week before they get together." Sam said.

"I give them 2 days. So since they're you know you wanna-"

"No." She denied and went away.

"I just can't win-" Tucker said. He went down on one knee staring at his PDA. "Hey Hun you seeing anybody."

* * *

**And that is that. You know this is the end. And after everything Im not making anymore DP fanfics. Haven't watched in a while and now just don't care. So there. It's done. So yea. This story felt like a chore. I kept going for those who liked it. And those who complained whatever. Bye!**


End file.
